Rationalized
by x.angel.of.faith.x
Summary: Jyou had learned that friendship was better than studying, and Mimi was his friend. At least, that was how he rationalized it.


_Hi everyone! Thanks in advance for reading my new fic. I've been trying for years (yeah, literally) to finish something...  
Criticism on the writing is perfectly welcome, as long as it's not pairing-based. May I politely suggest reading a pairing you do like rather than flaming my fic?  
And as you know, I don't own Digimon. If I did, I'd be sorting out the licensing mess and making a killing selling overpriced dual-language DVDs to the masses. An extra ten bucks to call it a collectors' edition? Brilliant! BWAHAHAHA!_

**Rationalized  
by Angel of Faith**

He didn't know exactly why Mimi Tachikawa had invited him over this afternoon, but he always made sure to set time aside for her - she was one of his best friends, after all. And if there was anything Jyou Kido learned from all those adventures in the Digital World, it was that friendship was better than studying.

At least, that was how he rationalized it.

Gomamon had paraded around his bedroom the first time he noticed that there was something scribbled out in Jyou's planner, which was usually the epitome of organized neatness, each day scheduled out weeks in advance.

_"You cancelled a study group to go hang out with Mimi?"_

_Jyou pretended to clean his glasses so he wouldn't have to look Gomamon in the eyes. "Yes."_

_Gomamon grinned, dropping the planner. "Aww, Jyou's got a crush!"_

_"I do not," Jyou maintained, making sure each word was said in an even tone. The one thing he couldn't do was keep the blush from coloring his face red._

_Climbing up onto the bed, Gomamon draped a flipper around Jyou's shoulders. "No need to be embarrassed, it's just part of becoming a man. Just make sure you-"_

_A glare from Jyou ended Gomamon's speech before it started. He quickly combed his hair - for the third time that hour, Gomamon had pointed out - and smoothed out his clothing before heading out the door._

_"Go get her!"_

_Gomamon's encouragement was met with yet another glare, but the little Digimon just took it in stride as Jyou left. "Just wait until Piyomon hears about this!"_

And here Jyou was, at Mimi's door once again, for what Gomamon called the "third date," telling Jyou that he should "be able to get to first base, at least." Jyou had rolled his eyes, finally admitting that yes, he had a crush on her, but no, she wasn't interested in him and it wasn't a date. Just a friends-hanging-out-thing.

"Hey Jyou!" Mimi said cheerfully as she threw open the door.

"Hi, Mimi." Jyou glanced into the small apartment. "What are the secret plans for today?"

Mimi grinned. "You'll see. Come on in." She moved aside so he could enter the apartment.

The apartment looked the same way it always did. The sun shone brightly through pink, floral-patterned curtains and a vase of fresh flowers sat on the table beside the couch. The only difference was that some snacks had been set out and a stack of DVDs sat atop the TV.

"Movie marathon?" Jyou guessed.

"Well, not exactly." Mimi grinned as Jyou raised an eyebrow. "You know how much I respect your opinion, right?"

Jyou nodded as Mimi continued to make her explanation. _Where is she going with this?_

"Well, Miyako was helping me find a creative outlet and I decided that I like to write."

Something didn't add up. "What does that have to do with... oh." Jyou was hit with the sudden realization. "Please tell me that you haven't gotten into-"

"Fanfiction? Yeah." Mimi grinned. "And I would be so happy if you would read mine..." she trailed off, batting her eyelashes.

Knowing that he couldn't say no to Mimi, Jyou feigned a sigh. "You know I'll read it... but you aren't writing that stuff Miyako writes, are you?"

"Yaoi smut? No." Mimi giggled as she hurried over to the DVD player and set the first disc in. "Don't worry; it's nothing that'd make you uncomfortable. But you need to get acquainted with the series." She pressed play and sat down, patting the cushion next to her.

* * *

Episode after episode played, with the occasional change of DVDs as the only interruption. That is, until Mimi made one little comment.

"Aww," Mimi sighed. "Those two would make such a cute couple."

"I don't see it happening."

Mimi paused the DVD to give Jyou an amused glare, crossing her arms. "And why not, may I ask?"

Jyou frowned. "Well, if there was anything, I see it as one-sided from his end. She seems more interested in the main character, anyway. Just another typical, cookie-cutter romance they throw in to get girls watching."

"That's no fun." Mimi pouted. "You and your rationalizing... it takes all the fun out of fandom."

"Fandom is no fun for people who actually like the source as is," Jyou countered.

Mimi smirked. "Jyou, you're just bent out of shape because the first fanfiction you read bashed your favorite character into the ground."

Jyou laughed. "Yeah, along with the rest of the characters, the series, and the entire Japanese language. That... thing was like a textual assault on my brain. Remind me never to let Miyako know that I like any of the same shows that she does... I don't think I could take any more of those links she sent me."

Mimi broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter at Jyou's cynicism. "Not all fandom is like that."

"You're right. The rest is giggling fangirls drooling over animated boys and imaginary pairings. What is it with you girls and trying to turn shounen anime into a romance novel?"

"We do it because it's fun! Do we need another reason?" Mimi grinned. "Besides, my OTP is not imaginary."

Jyou peered at Mimi over his glasses. "OTP?"

"It stands for One True Pairing - basically, your favorite pairing, one that you never want to see broken up." Mimi sighed dramatically, clasping her hands and leaning against Jyou.

Motioning at the TV, Jyou laughed. "What, you mean those two? For one, it's just an anime, so of course it's imaginary. For another thing, it won't even happen within the show itself. You know she's going to end up with the main character - this isn't a series focused on romance, so they throw you the formulaic, expected stuff."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "You may be right, but they aren't my OTP, anyway."

Jyou turned to Mimi, amused. "Well then, what is it?"

"Well..." Mimi leaned closer so that she could whisper in Jyou's ear. "Me and you."

And Jyou blushed, for once unable to rationalize.

* * *

_This was (very loosely) inspired by a conversation I had with a friend of mine who doesn't like romance fics... so I made it into one. Heh. Let me know what you think by leaving a review!_


End file.
